In general, cold air or warm air is discharged to the inside of a vehicle through air vents provided to a dashboard for cooling or heating a vehicle room.
Such an air vent includes a plurality of horizontal wings provided to the front end portion of a housing and freely rotatable in the vertical direction so as to control an air discharge direction upwards or downwards, and a plurality of vertical wings provided at the rear portion of the horizontal wings and freely rotatable so as to control the air discharge direction to the left or right, wherein the vertical wings also can block the supply of the discharge air.
In the air vent of a vehicle as above, the horizontal wings are connected to each other through a link so as to operate in association, and the vertical wings are also connected to each other through a link so as to operate in association, wherein the supply of discharge air also can be blocked by sealing discharge holes with the plurality of horizontal wings.
Further, a wing knob is provided to the vane so as to control the wind direction of the air vent.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 of the present application show the structure of such a prior art wing knob.
That is, a knob rear part 1 has an opening provided in a forward direction so as to be coupled with a knob front part 2 in a state, in which a vane 3 is received in an open groove portion in the forward direction thereof. Also, the knob rear part 1 is coupled with a decoration member 4 for providing decorative esthetic sense at the rear portion thereof.
At this time, a knob rubber member 5 is interposed between the knob rear part 1 and the vane 3. The knob rear part 1 is provided with a hook 8 at the front portion thereof so as to be held by the knob front part 2 and prevented from being detached therefrom, as shown in FIG. 2 of the present application.
Further, the decoration member 4 is integrally provided with a holding protrusion 6 inwardly and the knob rear part 1 is integrally provided with a holding projection 7 such that the holding protrusion 6 is held by the holding projection 7 and prevented from being detached therefrom, as shown in FIG. 3.